103670-10-days-on-nexus-a-review
Content ---- I would actually like to see less trash in future dungeons and more challenges. Like doing something that doesn't involve tanking and spanking. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What I meant was making your own (you couldn't change the terrain, of course, just add objects and mobs and select their abilities with something similar to the mob upgrading in SoTR), since the housing system seems to be capable enough. Shame there's so many problems that would make this hard to do. | |} ---- ---- Is there really a standard for MMO's, aside from meaningful progression in a way that will keep you playing? I do understand the story and my role in it, I just don't like it until level 35 and I believe that changing it in ways I've described in my post (more player choice) would be beneficial. I just have a feeling you didn't get that far in the review, though. Actually, the Warcraft story is much more complex than just two sides fighting each other and I feel like it is better explained in WoW. But still, WS or WoW, you make a choice of what race and class you play and that's about it. If you decide not to sulk in a corner and do the quest lines and actually play the game, you have no choice. Follow the arrow, do as you're told. Is really player choice in quests too much to ask for? Let me ask you a question - why would I take my time writing down so many solutions to problems I would like to see fixed if I hated the game? Might wanna check your logic there, buddy. And if you want to get even angrier, feel free to read the last "Spoiler" in my "review". ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) | |} ---- Could you give an example of what that would be ? :) | |} ---- ---- I wish I could, but I can't think of stuff. Maybe something like Puzzles and problem solving stuff in Dungeons. | |} ---- GW2 had an entertaining maze with deadly cannons and lazers, and players had to pick up mirror shields to reflect lasers into specific targets in their recent Thaumanova(sp?) Reactor one-time story fractal. Quite nice. I'd like to see more jumping puzzles, especially group oriented ones where paths branch and a lone player has to sit on a switch/hold a bridge open for another, etc. and paths eventually reconverge. | |} ---- Great idea. This, combined with slight variations (or randomization) of boss mechanics would make the dungeons much more interesting. | |} ---- ---- TL;DR section added. | |} ---- Awesome, much appreciated. I completely agree that PvP is fun 6-49 but not so much at 50. | |} ---- No. No no no no no no no no NO. Tuck all the jump puzzles you want into Explorer, the path for people who like jump puzzles. Do not use them to gate actual relevant content. I've seen half an hour wasted on the petty little jumps in Blackfathom Deeps. Given the monstrous latency detection issues with telegraphs, let's not add that to Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- I'm interested in more interesting and involved terrain mechanics, certainly. Something that breaks up shoving two handfuls of angry bags of hit points at each other until one falls down. Just... no, not making the least elegant progression-stopper available a requirement. | |} ---- It's not gating. Anybody that can avoid boss telegraphs should have the basic hand-eye co-ordination for jumping puzzles. In fact, it's been a well-known, decade-old fact that you can walk around the Blackfathom Deeps jumps by hugging the cave wall, in the original and revamped versions. No joke. | |} ---- ---- Care to elaborate? | |} ---- People really need to stop repeating this obvious fallacy. | |} ---- ---- Oh, I'm sure in a functioning input matches output scenario they're no big deal, but Wildstar simply doesn't have that. I've come completely to my feet from a roll outside a template and still taken the damage. The terrain appears to be frictionless in many places in a way almost new the genre. Soft controls (I've had a keyboard that took almost a full second to register space bar) combined with "optimization" that is really more the reverse and makes the game a greater FPS beast than last year's top-shelf shooters with half the graphics quality at best (I pulled a consistent 60 on Crysis' High settings, Wildstar OFTEN gives me 40 with medium textures/render resolution and everything else down to the basement) means you may not even be jumping when you intend. Work-arounds are fine. Put in work-arounds. I don't know why "WoW realized people want to go around even the simplest three-part jump" is an argument for more jump puzzles? | |} ----